


Meet-Cute

by caravean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravean/pseuds/caravean
Summary: There are days that are ordinary, where you walk through the park, pushing a stroller, and nothing happens. And then there are days like this, where your child tosses their bottle to the ground and you wind up locking eyes with someone, and you feel that spark. And you know they feel it too.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosexualspawnofsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/gifts).



> Hello again @homosexualspawnofsatan! I’ve gotten the pleasure of doing your gift for the second year in a row! 
> 
> I hope you like it. I tried to fit with one of your themes but... it did vary slightly in the end. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and that 2021 will treat you well.


End file.
